Aquello que vale la pena
by Sango-Lily
Summary: Y vivieron felices para siempre.. Hasta que un confundido Robin viene y termina el cuento de hadas.. Comienza sufriendo pero siempre ROBxSTAR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ni los Titans, ni los villanos, me pertenecen. Sólo la idea es mía

* * *

**Aquello que vale la pena.**

**Chapter 1**

Cuando lo vio llegar con la mirada caída y el semblante cansado, al instante se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Incluso sus pelos, siempre desaliñados, masculinos y chispeante, estaba hacia abajo, como presagiando lo que iba a pasar.

- Star, tenemos que hablar.-

Lo que siguió, no lo recordaba con exactitud. Pero si recordaba como, poco a poco, su mundo se fue desmoronando.

- Es Raven, verdad? –

Su asentimiento la mató lentamente.

Entonces no hay nada más que hablar, Robin, que seas muy feliz.-

Se alejó de ahí para no volver.

De eso hacia ya un mes y aunque vivía una tortura diaria, no se permitía dejar el grupo. Robin no había tenido las agallas para decirles a todos por qué su relación había terminado, sólo había dicho que las cosas no estaban bien desde hace rato y que simplemente necesitaba un tiempo.

Y ella, como era de esperarse, lo entendió. Cómo no entenderlo, si siempre había sido un milagro que él siquiera la hubiera mirado? Siempre había creído que Raven y Robin eran tal para cual, ambos serios, con charlas amenas de temas concretos e importantes, sus formas de relajar y ver el mundo eran muy parecidas… Eran perfectos. La pareja perfecta.

Cuando había sucedido todo lo de Tokio, el mundo de Starfire había tomado un color rosa inimaginable. Ella era de ver las cosas felices, pero había tocado el cielo. Fueron los meses más maravillosos de su vida e incluso se creyó amada, valorada, deseada e inigualable para alguien.

Irreemplazable.

Y ahora, de nuevo, se sentía como ese pedazo de nada que todos pueden ver pero nadie _desea_ ver.

El equipo se había sentido afectado durante uno o dos días, hasta que la hermosa princesa tomó las riendas de la situación y se la cargó en la espalda. A fin de cuentas, quería que Robin fuera feliz y estando ella así no ayudaba en nada. Pensó en dejar el grupo, pero tampoco serviría puesto que todos culparían a Robin y él no podría hacer sus movimientos para encarar su vida junto a Raven.

No quería que lo odiaran.

No quería odiarlo.

Al tercer día luego de la separación, Starfire salió de la habitación reluciente y tranquila, saludó a todos (inclusive a Robin) y sonrió todo el día. Fingida, claro, pero nadie podía reprocharle su forma de encarar las cosas. De a poco las cosas se fueron encaminando y ver a Robin charlando con Raven se empezó a hacer cada vez más… desestresante.

Las primeras veces la mataba, la odiaba, odiaba esa cercanía en pareceres y en gustos que había hecho que su mundo se tiñera del más oscuro de los grises.

Gris, morado.

Odiaba el morado. Odiaba a Raven y a Robin.

Pero les deseaba la felicidad más pura del mundo.

El dolor que sentía no alejaba de ella su personalidad pura y sincera. Deseaba que les fuera bien y que su estadía en la torre no les afectara para comenzar la futura (y segura) relación.

Porque odiaba molestar a otras personas aunque la hicieran sufrir.

- Titans, go!- El grito de Robin interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Corrió rápidamente al T-car, a sabiendas que no podía volar. Tenía muy pocos pensamientos felices que la ayudaran a despegarse del piso y sólo los utilizaba cuando estaba en batalla. Porque como todo, cuanto más se piensa, menos extraordinario se vuelve.

Menos feliz.

Tal vez la rutina había matado la relación. Ella lo amaba y creía que esa rutina de saludarlo, desayunar juntos, tomar distancia durante el día y a la noche compartir películas o la azotea o aquello que habían planeado el día anterior, era hermoso.

Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Robin era hermoso.

Pero ya no importaba.

- Star, por favor! Ayuda!- Cyborg, el buen Cyborg, enfrentaba sólo a Cinderblock mientras Robin, BeastBoy y Raven intentaban un ataque sorpresa por la espalda.

Para lo Starbolts, era necesaria furia. Mucha furia.

Y de eso, a Starfire le sobraba.

Empezó a lanzar Starbolts a diestra y siniestra, haciendo retroceder al gran villano. Cyborg, a su lado, preparó su cañón y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar, se escuchó el grito de Robin atacando por la espalda y a un gran águila verde junto con Raven llegando por detrás con rabia.

Cinderblock no se dejo engañar, volteó y atacó con gran fuerza a los voladores. Y en ese momento, Starfire lo notó.

Tamaran. Sus mejores recuerdos eran de la época en que era feliz con Komand'r no tan malvada ni tan villana, cuando era su hermana. Con Galfore cuidando de ella como la niña que era.

Su vida antes de los Titanes.

Voló. A gran velocidad, alejando a Raven del punto de ataque y siendo golpeada con gran fuerza.

Porque su trabajo ahora era cuidar de aquello que valía la pena.

Aquello que valía la pena para la persona que amaba.

- Starfire!

* * *

Volví! Al mundo Fanfiction, no sé si a alguien le interesa pero bueno… No creo que este fic sea muy largo, mi idea es centrarme en Star como persona tierna, pero vamos a ver…

Pero como ven, me encanta que Star sufra! Ah, y no se preocupen, SIEMPRE mis fics terminaran siendo ROBxSTAR :D

Y este, calculo, tendrá un final feliz xD!

Gracias por leer!

Sango-Lily


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los Teen Titans, los villanos y todo lo reconocible no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**Chapter 2**

Despertar siempre dolía. Ya sea por ser expulsada de un sueño mágico, irreal y feliz o por que la realidad siempre dolía, ya sea física o emocionalmente.

En ese caso, a Starfire le dolía todo. Literalmente.

Al abrir los ojos sintió como un agudo dolor en su costado izquierdo la hacía agonizar en la cama. Ahogó un grito y se esforzó para que las lágrimas no salieran.

Alguien a su lado, suspiró.

Al no haberse percatado de la presencia de otro ser en la sala, Starfire sintió el instinto de salir de la cama y levantarse a pelear. Instinto que se detuvo al instante al sentir otra vez el mismo puntazo.

Su visitante no dijo nada y Starfire lo agradeció. No podía negar que le sorprendía ver a Robin allí, a su lado, pero no necesitaba que nadie le explicara nada.

Sólo era un líder velando el despertar de una camarada.

- Necesitas algo?-

- No, estoy bien, gracias.-

Fueron las únicas palabras intercambiadas. Al instante, Robin se levantó de la silla y se alejó de la sala sin mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

- Star, por eso te dije que comieras más... Tienes los niveles de glucosa muy bajos, tendrás que guardar reposo. -

- Por eso me cuesta tanto reponerme?-

- Eso parece, jovencita.- Cyborg sonrió de costado y ella no pudo menos que responderle con una extraña mueca.

El silencio se hizo presente un rato, mientras Cyborg deliberaba internamente la siguiente frase.

- Cómo estás?- Starfire entendió al instante no se refería a su salud física.

- He estado mejor.- Sonrió.- Pero no debes preocuparte, estaré bien.-

Alguien golpeó la puerta con suavidad y el hombre mitad robot se levantó de su sitio.

- Adelante.- La voz de la pelirroja resonó en el lugar.

Raven entró al lugar preocupada, mirando a su amiga con frialdad.

- Cyborg, puedes dejarnos a solas?- Dijo sin apartar la vista de la pelirroja.

- Claro, Rae, sólo no la estreses, si?- Cyborg enmarañó un poco los cabellos cobrizos, le sonrió infundiéndole ánimos y salió del lugar canturreando algo por lo bajo.

Claro que ni Cyborg, ni Raven, entendían lo que le significaba a Starfire quedarse a solas con la joven pelinegra. Mil sentimientos encontrados, mil pensamientos enredados de una forma escurridiza. Era el momento de decidir cuál de todos prevalecía, pero era imposible. Para Starfire todos eran igual de probables.

Rabia, amistad, resignación, amor. Su cabeza era un lío y sabiendo la empatía que caracterizaba a su amiga, esperaba lo que se venía a continuación.

- Star, cómo estas?-

- Bien, amiga Raven.- Sonrió como lo venía haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo. – Estoy intentando afrontar las cosas de a poco, pero no sucede nada más.-

Raven la miró un largo momento, intentando desenmarañar el manojo de sentimientos que era su amiga.

Starfire mientras tanto, mantuvo la mirada en un florero del rincón. Sabía de las capacidades de su amiga y por más que quisiera gritarle mil cosas, no quería que notara la furia contenida hacia ella. La repulsión que le causaba ser tan poca cosa al lado de Raven. Lo _troq_ que era.

- No puedo hacer nada por ti?-

La pelirroja volteó tan repentinamente la cabeza que Raven se asustó, aunque obviamente sus gestos no lo demostraron.

Que si podía hacer algo? Claro que podía, desaparecer. Tener errores. Ser tonta como ella, o ingenua. Ser fea. Ser mala. Algún error que hiciera que ella se sintiera menos una porquería y más un miembro de ese planeta.

Ser menos parecida a Robin. Eso podía hacer. Podía simplemente demostrar un error en esa capa que poseía.

- Que pasa Star? Siento un odio terrible hacia mi y no entiendo por qué…- La voz por primera vez se le quebró.

Starfire la miró y notó como los ojos de su amiga brillaban con amargura. Al instante se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

De la maraña de sentimientos, el odio se desvaneció.

No podía desearle nada malo a Raven. Ella no tenía la culpa, todo lo que había pasado no tenía nada que ver con ella. Raven era su amiga, su hermana, aquella persona que más la había ayudado siempre.

Raven era amiga.

Y eso, en su planeta no existía. Debía preservar aquello que le parecía único, la amabilidad, la sencillez de un gesto, una mirada.

Raven sintió como la oleada de odio desaparecía mientras a Star se llevaban los ojos de lágrimas.

- Lo siento, amiga. Últimamente todo me produce odio. No estoy muy acostumbrada a ello y no sé cómo manejarlo. Lamento si mis sentimientos te producen muchos conflictos.- Mintió.

- Star, no es por mí que lo digo… Tú siempre has estado para mi, es mi turno de ayudarte en lo que necesites.-

- No hay nada que puedas hacer, no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer.- Cerro los ojos y las lagrimas acumuladas cayeron. Las apartó con rabia consigo misma.

- Robin es un idiota..- Murmuró en un aliento la joven cuervo.

- No pienses eso, Raven.- Lo último que quería es que la joven apartara a Robin y su vida no fuera feliz.- Tuvo el valor de decirme las cosas en la cara, no sé si es bastante, pero por lo menos lo intentó.- Se descubrió defendiendo a aquel que la había lastimado y sonrió con ironía.

La resignación brilló entre todos sus sentimientos y Raven la sintió.

- Él tampoco la está pasando bien.- Confesó su amiga.

- Puede ser, pero él fue el que decidió el rumbo de nuestra relación. No voy a ser yo la que interceda en su futuro, él desea a otra persona y aunque me duela decirlo, esa persona es mucho mejor que yo.- La miro directamente pero Raven no entendió el comentario.

- No creo que haya nadie mejor que tú para Robin.-

El silencio las cubrió con su manto durante uno segundos. Una ola de angustia atacó a la pelirroja y los ojos se le enrojecieron al intentar retener las lágrimas.

- Oh, Raven, qué hice mal?-

Y Raven, la fría, la calculadora, la mental, la metódica, la abrazó con fuerza, dejándola llorar como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

Y Starfire odió. Odió con todo su ser que la persona que le estaba causando ese dolor fuera la que la abrazaba y la contuviera, odió con todo su ser a Robin porque él no tenía la culpa de enamorarse de alguien lo suficientemente bondadosa para ignorar su forma de ser y ayudarla. Y se odió a si misma, por ser aquello que no valía la pena.

Y lloró con más fuerza. Con más rabia. Se aferró a la capa de su amiga como si en ella estuviera su cable a tierra. Y se dedicó a blasfemar a todo, ayudándose con su idioma natal.

Lo único que Raven entendió fue la palabra _troq._

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Que lindo es volver! Como ya sabrán, hace mucho tiempo que no escribo y mi forma de ser, mis pensamiento y mi madures han cambiado bastante desde ese tiempo que escribía.

Por lo que, tal vez, no les guste tanto esto como todas mis historias anteriores. Pero bueno, hago esto con el fin de sacar algunas cosas de mi cabeza.

Como psicoanálisis, digamos. Siempre usé la escritura para eso y gracias a X'hal, Starfire siempre fue el personaje con quien más me he identificado. Por eso la amo ^^.

Muchas gracias a **Caprichy Anders**, **alma de titan**, **Chicadelasseries**, **JustMeATribute**, **El angel de la oscuridad** (Creo que me acuerdo de ti! Me alegro leerte, espero que te guste ^^) y **karenanders **por sus reviews y buena onda! Espero que el segundo capitulo también les guste!

Gracias por leer!

Sango-Lily


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los Titans no me pertenecen; son, desgraciadamente, propiedad de DC Comics.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tonta Starfire. Tonta, tonta, tonta. Así se decía una y otra la vez la joven tamaraniana mientras caminaba hacia la terraza de la Torre T.

Después de un largo rato de llanto, Raven le había dicho que tal vez sus problemas al recuperarse no eran de glucosa, sino del estado anímico.

Así, un click en su cabeza se había producido sin mucho aviso.

Claro que no se iba a recuperar nunca si lloraba en un rincón. Robin no la quería, no la iba a querer aunque creía que en un pasado la había querido. Aquello ya no importaba. Ahora, Starfire estaba sola y su vida no se iba a ir por el caño por un ave boba de poca calaña.

Claro que dolía, pero no era la primera vez que uno de los suyos le daba la espalda: La gente de Okara la había utilizado para sus experimento, su padre se encargó de darla como premio de paz y su hermana la había engañado e ignorado tantas veces que ese lazo que debía existir, era irreal.

Pero siempre había encontrado como seguir. Primero había sido Ryand'r y, después que este le fuera brutalmente arrebatado, su _knorfa_ Galfore. Había hecho hasta lo imposible para, luego de caer mil veces, levantarse mil una, con mayor fuerza. Esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Tal vez no estaba Ryand'r, tal vez su _knorfa_ estaba muy lejos para que él fuera el motor adecuado, pero estaban sus amigos.

Cyborg. BeastBoy.

Inclusive Raven.

Por ellos tenía que salir adelante, levantarse del pozo que la había llevado a su autodestrucción, dejar de auto compadecerse y alejar los pensamientos de odio y resentimiento que se hacían cada vez más frecuente en su cabeza.

Pero luego, había leído algo por ahí que la había golpeado.

"_Nada es para siempre."_

Y ahí es cuando Starfire notó la sutileza y quebrantable que era la calidez humana. El cariño y afecto de los humanos era brindado con tanta facilidad que así de facil llegaba, facil se iba. No era bueno aferrarse a los humanos.

Al contrario de los terrícolas, los tamarananianos no entendían de medias tintas ni de engaños. No entendían de dolores de amor, de amigos traicioneros.

Cuando un tamaranianos se proclamaba debil ante otro, era para siempre.

Porque los tamaranianos carecían de las palabras agradable, cariño, amor. No había expresión para esas cosas, pero las sentían.

Y con qué potencia.

Así que decidió que si quería vivir, debía fijarse un objetivo. Alguna razón de seguir en ese mundo. Y si esa razón no existía, volvería a Tamaran en un santiamen.

Lo primero que se propuso fue volar de nuevo. Era una meta pequeña pero que, si lograba, sería la muestra principal de su recuperación.

Asique ahí estaba, yendo a la azotea recuperando poco a poco fragmentos de pensamientos felices que no tuvieran que ver ni con personas ni tamaranianos. Lo cual, cabe destacar, era bastante dificil.

Pensó en la brisa del aire, el la calidez del sol. Pensó en el verde de las plantas terricolas y en las grandes y brillantes cumbres tamaranianas. Se sintió en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Y así, poco a poco, se elevó en el aire.

El viento golpeando su rostro fue lo primero que le hizo sonreir en semanas, con una pizca de nostalgia. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, además de meditar. Debía tener sus pensamientos en control y la claridez del ocaso parecía acariciar sus facciones como esperando tranquilizarla.

Se permitió pensar. Allí arriba y en paz, intentó ver las cosas con una perspectiva distinta.

Y se dio cuenta que no tenia ganas de pelear más.

Había pensado en cambiar, en leer poesía melodramática y escuchar canción destructoras para el corazón. Había pensado en parecerse a Raven. Pero al leer la primer estrofa de una sola poesía, se había rendido.

Había pensado en reaccionar mal, patear la puerta, exigir una explicación. Exigir un arreglo a su corrompido corazón. Pero al estar al frente de la puerta, a punto de tocar, el valor se fue al subterráneo.

Había pensado en abandonar el barco, pero era de cobardes. Y Starfire no era ninguna cobarde.

Sino la quería, que así fuera. Por X'hal, que así fuera. Si nadie la quería por lo que era, que así fuera.

Miro la última linea de sol que desaparecía por el horizonte y sintió una extraña paz embriagarla.

Resignación.

La resignación la bañó con su manto de piedad y su corazón se hundió en una extraña congoja.

Y casi al instante, sintió rabia consigo misma.

Sino la quería por lo que era, que importaba que la quisieran. No tenía sentido que la quisieran porque empezara a meditar, o que se pusiera a jugar video juegos o que decidiera mágicamente contar los peores chistes de la Torre. No servía.

Soledad.

Y es ahí cuándo notó lo sola que estaba la gente en la tierra. Como todos y cada uno de los seres humanos buscan que el prójimo cambie. Y así, de a poco, se homogeneisan y, aquellos que sobreviven, se quedan solos.

Decidió que prefería estar sola.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Sé que en si no es nada, pero les juro que en próximo capitulo empezaran a pasar cosas. Robin y Star DEBEN estar juntos, aunque nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil (lo que vale la pena, cuesta).

Gracias a Daniellla, Tsuki Annie Kazami, m3l1z4, Chicadelasseries, alma de titan, karenanders y Desconocida.

Gracias a todos por leer!

Sango-Lily


End file.
